


A Story in Your Eyes

by bruisedbutlovely



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Dream, Blood and Injury, Dream SMP War, Dream Smp, Kidnapping, War, l'manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedbutlovely/pseuds/bruisedbutlovely
Summary: When Tommy hit Dream with the minecart, Tommy thought the other was dead. But when Dream woke up, it was almost worse.---After a terrible accident, L'Manburg finds themselves stuck with a Dream without any memories.It's a choice now.End the war here or help their sworn enemy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 282
Kudos: 1077





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll today.  
> So, this was voted by the lovely readers over at On The Cliffs of Insanity!!! Love all of them!!
> 
> Also, some notes about the world.  
> In this storyline, the war is not over yet when Dream gets hit. When he gets hit, Eret has not betrayed them and the duel hasn't happened yet. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Tommy didn’t see him until it was too late.

His heart beat too fast as Tommy screamed “Dream, Dream!” over and over but Dream didn’t hear him. Tommy tried to stop the minecart but he was going too fast and the momentum kept building up. All he could do was scream.

With a horrifying crash, Tommy watched as Dream was hit and was sent hurtling into the ocean. Dream seemed to fall in slow motion, his mask flying off and his eyes closed. He looked simply asleep. WIth his netherite armor shining in the sun, he fell backwards. Dream hit the water with a splash and started to sink.

Sink, sink _ , drown.  _

Tommy didn’t even know he was screaming. Blood splattered his L’Manburg uniform and his face from where the cart hit wrong. Tubbo ran down the rails and let out a sudden gasp at the scene. But before they could say anything, Tommy was running towards the edge. 

Tommy already made up his mind as he stripped himself of his L’Manburg jacket and pressed it into Tubbo’s hands. He turned to his right hand man. “Tubbo, go get Wilbur. I’m not going to be able to get Dream out of the water alone.”

“You’re going after him?” Tubbo almost yelled, their panic clear in their voice. 

“If I don’t, who will?” Tommy demanded. “Sapnap and George are miles away with Punz and Skeppy and Bad. Just, go get Wilbur.”

And before Tubbo could say anything else, Tommy leaped off the platform after the man he’s been against for days. He hit the cold water without any chance to adjust before he was swimming towards the glimmering netherite. Dream kept sinking, his blonde hair fanning around him like a halo. But he was no angel. 

Then again, neither was Tommy. 

Tommy was finally able to grab Dream’s sweatshirt collar but when he tried to swim up, he could barely even move. The man with the added weight of the armor was too much for the teenager and Tommy couldn’t do it. Dream was gonna drown.

Drown, drown,  _ die. _

But then, there was suddenly a splash of something and Tommy could breathe again. He glanced to the right where he saw Wilbur, his eyes wide but his face set in grim determination. Wilbur quickly made work of the clasps on Dream’s armor, letting the netherite sink to the bottom of the ocean before grabbing Dream’s arm and wrapping it around his neck. Tommy copied the leader and together, they started to swim towards the light.

They broke the surface and took deep breaths of the actual air. The water breathing potion did make sure they didn’t drown but it felt like they were just breathing water, feeling it slowly fill up their lungs. With a glance at each other, Wilbur and Tommy started to swim towards the rocky beach where Tubbo was waiting, their eyes locked on the duo. 

They finally reached the beach and dragged Dream onto the surface with Tubbo helping. They flipped the man onto his back and for a second, they just stared at him. There was a long cut on his right bicep that was bleeding heavily. 

Die, die,  _ bleed. _

“We’ll take him back to L’Manburg,” Wilbur decided. “Once we know he’s fine, we’ll release him back to where he belongs.”

“Are you sure we should bring him into our walls?” Tubbo asked nervously. 

“I was the one that hit him,” Tommy whispered. “The least I can do is heal him.”

Bleed, bleed,  _ heal. _

\---

A day later, Fundy came sprinting towards Wilbur and Tommy, his eyes wide in panic. He seemed scared but of what?

“He’s awake,” Fundy gasped out and Wilbur and Tommy immediately jumped to their feet. “But he’s not like you remember.”

“What do you mean?” Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows.

Fundy just shook his head, already turning to lead them towards the healer’s. “You just have to see this.”

The fox hybrid quickly showed them to the healer’s which was just a humble wooden shack. He led them in where Dream was having a very enthusiastic conversation with Tubbo who was smiling and laughing. And while Tubbo didn’t hate Dream, he didn’t love him.

Something was wrong. 

When Tubbo noticed them, their joyful expression immediately turned serious and they immediately stopped what they were saying. Dream frowned a bit and turned to the doorway.

“Hey, Dream,” Wilbur tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace. Tommy could only wave weakly. 

They expected a lot of things; for Dream to freak out, for him to start throwing punches, for him to suddenly turn around and for his army to be marching in, one by one. But instead, he just stared at them

“Hi,” Dream waved a bit at the trio. “Um, this is kind of awkward, but who are you?”

  
_ whoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyouyou? _

Tommy’s breath was stolen from him and Wilbur brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to stifle a gasp. They glanced at Fundy who could only stare sadly at Dream and Tubbo who just smiled softly when Dream looked at them.

“You don’t remember us?” Wilbur’s voice was shaky and barely over a whisper. 

Dream shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t.”

“Do you remember anything?” Tommy took a step forward, his face twisted in concern.

“It’s all blank,” Dream admitted. “I got a flash of something when I woke up but it’s gone now. I don’t remember a single thing.”

Wilbur put on a brave face. “That’s alright. I’m Wilbur and this is Tommy. I think you know Tubbo and Fundy?”

Dream nodded this time. “I think I know everything about bees now.”

The tension in the room was slightly broken as they all laughed and Tubbo blushed a bit. However, Wilbur approached the other side of Dream’s bed, the opposite side of Tubbo. 

“Dream, do you really not remember anything?”

Dream glanced down where his hands were folded in his lap. “I swear, it’s all gone. I didn’t even know my own name until Tubbo told me. It sounds right but I don’t know. Nothing is coming back to me.”

“It’s alright,” Wilbur patted Dream’s leg. “We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

Dream smiled brightly at Wilbur and the leader of L’Manburg couldn’t remember the last time Dream smiled like that. Maybe before the war he did. Wilbur wouldn’t know. 

_ beforethewarbeforethewarbeforeeverything _

“Thank you,” Dream whispered, his words feeling so genuine. “It feels a bit empty without my memories.”

“We’ll do our best,” Wilbur promised before he stood, swiftly leaving. 

He never saw Dream without his mask before. 

Fundy took his place next to Dream and Tommy left with him. When Wilbur glanced back one last time, he saw Dream laughing again. Wilbur didn’t remember the last time he laughed.

_ beforethewarbeforethewarbeforeeverything _

The two stepped into the bright sun and they just stood there. 

“What should we do, Wilbur?”

“I don’t know,” Wibur admitted. “I don’t know.”

“We could end the whole war,” Tommy offered. “The Dream SMP will fall without their leader. We can just keep Dream in L’Manburg.”

“We’re not taking advantage of him, Tommy. He lost his memory. That would just be manipulative.”

“Wilbur, this could end everything! We could win this, we could finally be free!”

“I would rather lose the war than win it at the expense of someone else. I know Dream has done unspeakable things but he’s still human.”

Tommy stared at Wilbur, shock clear on the younger’s face. “You still care about him. After everything he’s done to us, you still care about him.” 

“I don’t care about Dream,” Wilbur snapped. “I haven’t since he attacked us and tried to tear down our country before it even started. But the man in there, the man without a mask, that’s not Dream. He’s not the man we’ve been fighting against. He doesn’t even remember what he’s done. Sure, that doesn’t purge him of his sins but…”

Wilbur couldn’t finish it. He deflated and sat down on the stairs of the healer’s. Tommy just sighed and sat down next to the leader. There was nothing to say. 

They just watched the sun slowly start to set on L’Manburg. Fundy came out a few minutes later and told them goodnight before heading to his home. Tubbo came out later, telling them that Dream was asleep. Tommy offered to walk home with them and the two left Wilbur on the steps. 

Only once night fell did Wilbur move. However, he didn’t go to his caravan but back inside the healer’s. And for a second, he stared at the sleeping man. Dream looked so different without his mask. He probably didn’t even remember he had one. 

“Goodnight, Dream,” Wilbur whispered before he too left. 

Dream was alone with no memories in enemy territory that he didn’t even remember.

\---

“Where do you think he is?”

“I don’t know. He’s never out this long without telling us.”

“What if they have him?”

“They wouldn’t dare.”

“Just humor me, okay? What do you think they would do?”

  
“If they had him, he’d already be dead.”

_ deaddeadalive _


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap attack L'Manburg, searching for Dream and Eret and Niki find out about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! Just warning you that chapter 1 was changed slightly (it's the part where Wilbur tells Tommy that he cares, go read it please!!!)
> 
> More notes at the bottom but enjoy!!!!

What makes a war?

What makes a revolution?

  
  
There was never a checklist that Wilbur could follow that showed him the steps he had to take to gain independence. There was never someone to guide him down the right way, the right path towards freedom. There were no books, no rules, no nothing.

He was just making it up as he goes.

Wilbur had to be the leader, the one in charge, the one that knew everything.

And sometimes, he didn’t know. 

As he stared down at the sleeping Dream, he knew this was one of those times. 

_ knowknowdon’tknow _

Wilbur wasn’t prepared, he knew that. He had the leader of the opposition within his own walls and yet, whenever he tried to answer the burning question of what he should do in his head, he could never find an answer. They always stayed just out of his reach. 

Maybe there was no answer. 

_ answeranswernoanswer _

_ \--- _

“He said he would be back yesterday,” Sapnap slammed his hands on the crafting table, staring at George across the way. “It isn’t like Dream to be late.”

“I know that, Sapnap,” George snapped. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“Those in L’Manburg must have him! Who else would take him?”

  
  
“We don’t even know if he was taken.”

  
  
“He obviously was, George, and you know that.”

“There’s no proof.”

“Then let’s get proof.”

George slowly looked up at his friend. “What do you mean by that?”

  
  
“Let’s attack.”

\---

Wilbur sat outside the healer, a flint and steel in his hands. Almost hypnotised by it, the leader of L’Manburg watched the fire flicker to life then get quickly extinguished when he let go of the trigger. His hand moved almost on its own and Wilbur’s thoughts were blank. 

He didn’t want to think about it all. So many things were wrong.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

It was  _ never  _ supposed to be like this.

When Tubbo came running up to Wilbur, stuttering out a story of a minecart and Dream, Wilbur didn’t hesitate to grab potions and run towards Tommy’s other base.

To this day, Wilbur still didn’t know why he wanted to save Dream. Maybe it was hero complex; maybe he knew that if he didn’t, it would just add to the blood already on Wilbur’s hands. 

Wilbur told Tommy that he didn’t care about Dream.

But the Dream in the healers’, still asleep, wasn’t the Dream Wilbur knew. 

Fundy quietly sneaked out of the healers’, closing the door gently behind him. Wilbur’s fingers immediately closed around the flint and steel, the flame disappeared almost as fast as it came.

“How is he?” Wilbur winced internally at his own rough voice. Fundy didn’t seem to notice and just sat down next to the taller, resting his arms on his legs. 

“Better,” Fundy finally said. “He’ll be up again at the end of the day.”

Wilbur let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Any memories?”

  
  
“Nothing at all. He said he saw a glimpse of a blaze in a dream but it could be from anything.”

Wilbur pushed the flint and steel back into his inventory before standing. Fundy stared at him, confused. 

“I’m going to see him,” Wilbur smiled but before he could say anything, an explosion rocked the country. The leader almost fell to the ground but thankfully, Fundy suddenly stood and grabbed Wilbur’s arm, steadying him. They looked wildly around before spotting the whole in their wall. 

Someone was attacking.

“Make sure he doesn’t leave,” Wilbur barked at Fundy, already running towards the hole. “We both know who they are.”

  
  
\---

“And what if it wasn’t them?”   


  
“Who else would take Dream, George?”

  
  
“I’m just worried we don’t have the whole story.”

  
  
“Then name one person who would take Dream who isn’t Tommy or Wilbur. They hate his guts and they wouldn’t have any trouble attacking him so we shouldn’t either.”

  
  
“You’re right. Get ready.”

“If they don’t have Dream, we’re tearing them down.”

_ teardownteardowndestory _

  
  
\---

Wilbur, joined by Tubbo, Tommy, Eret and Niki, stared at the intruders who were just outside the wall. A small crater separated the two sides; Wilbur and L’Manburg inside the walls and George, Sapnap, and Punz on the outside.

“We know you have him,” Sapnap took a step forward, a bow in his hand. “We won’t hesitate to kill all of you for him.”

“You blow up our home and now make accusations,” Wilbur growled before he looked over their group. Tilting his head, Wilbur adopted a look of confusion onto his face. “Where’s your oh so fearless leader?”

  
  
“You took Dream,” George raised his sword, pointing straight at the L’Manburgians. “Give him back.”

  
  
“We haven’t taken him,” Tommy waved his hands violently. Sapnap simply laughed. 

“Who else would take him-” It seemed like Sapnap was done listening and he pulled back an arrow, aiming straight for Wilbur’s head. “-but the people he’s been fighting against?”

The L’Manburgians immediately started to shout when Sapnap aimed and Wilbur, reacting quickly, opened his inventory. But before he could grab anything and before Sapnap could even shoot, an arrow suddenly flew past the L’Manburgians and embedded itself into Sapnap’s arm. With a yell, Sapnap dropped his bow and held his hand to the wound.

For a second, everyone was quiet and they just stared. 

George finally snapped out of it, grabbing the arrow in Sapnap’s arm and yanking it out. Sapnap barely made a sound; he just turned and glared at the others on the other side of the crater who were still in shock. 

“I knew someone was missing,” Punz spoke up, a sword in his hand. “Where’s Fundy, Soot? You have him tucked away in your walls, sniping us?”

So, Wilbur did the thing he knows best; play along.

_ playalongplayalongfakeit _

“Like I said before, you blew up our home,” Wilbur straightened up. “We’re prepared to defend it.”

Sapnap snorted. “Why don’t you give it up already? L’Manburg will never be a country. Your little rebellion will fail.”

  
  
Another arrow whizzed past them and hit a tree close to Punz’s face. It was obvious that whoever shot it missed on purpose; it was simply a warning.

“We know you have him,” George said. “We’ll find him.”

The three on the opposite side grabbed ender pearls from their inventory and with a blink of an eye, the three were gone, leaving behind only a bloody arrow.

But Wilbur didn’t stick around to see if they truly left. Instead, he turned on his heel and ran straight for the healers, ignoring everyone’s shouts. His long legs took him across the country quickly and he slammed open the door to the healers, immediately spotting the empty bed where Dream used to be. 

“That cheeky bugger,” Wilbur whispered under his breath and he ran back outside, his eyes searching the land for the slightly shorter one. However, as he did, the other people of L’Manburg finally caught up with him, out of breath.

“What are you doing, Will?” Niki panted and Wilbur ignored her, still searching for Dream. “Wilbur!”

  
  
“Hey man, what’s up?” Eret walked over to Wilbur, gently pushing the other. “What’s the rush?”

  
“Where’s Fundy?” Wilbur glanced at Eret briefly before a flash of orange caught his eye. His head snapped towards the top of a small hill where Fundy was kneeling over someone. “There!”

  
  
Leading again, Wilbur ran across the plains to the hill, climbing up it with an energy he didn’t know he had. When he reached the top, he found Fundy kneeling next to Dream who laid on his back, still awake and holding a crossbow.

“-never have let you do this, you’re on bed rest again,” Fundy fumed and Dream let out a wheeze.

“Please, if I wasn’t there, they would have gotten destroyed by whoever those people were,” Dream’s hand lazily held his bandaged chest and his head fell to the side. Spotting Wilbur, Dream’s face lit up in a smile. “Hey, Wilbur.”

Fundy whipped around and when he spotted Wilbur’s disapproving face, his own face fell. “Will, I can totally explain-”

“-why Dream is out here with a crossbow and not in the healers’, healing?” Wilbur crossed his arms and stared down at the two. He didn’t even realize the others coming up behind him.

“You’re welcome, Wilbur,” Dream dragged out his name, trying to sit up. However, the bouncy mood was slightly ruined when Dream winced and Fundy almost flew to his side, whispering words that Wilbur couldn’t hear. 

“Wilbur?”

  
  
The one in question turned around, finding Niki and Eret staring at him and Dream. Wilbur knew that Niki and Eret didn’t recognize Dream right away; his mask was still at the bottom of the ocean. Wilbur caught Tommy and Tubbo’s eyes and they slightly smiled at him before going over to Dream and Fundy, kneeling on Dream’s other side.

“Why is he here?” Niki spoke again and she was about to continue but Wilbur held a finger to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet. Then, he turned back to Dream.

“Hey, Dream, can you tell me who these two are?” Wilbur gestured to Niki and Eret. Dream’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Wilbur, you know my memory is gone.”

_ gonegoneiseverythinggone? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE A DISCORD  
> CHECK THE NEW STORY ON MY PAGE :))))))  
> JOIN AND BECOME A DREAMON OR A DREAMON HUNTER TODAY
> 
> love you all <3


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream finds out a bit of his history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to come out but please enjoy!!!! <3333

“What if he’s faking it, Will?” Niki practically begged for the taller man to understand. “He’s our enemy, we shouldn’t even trust him to begin with.”

“Niki…” Wilbur tried to placate her but it didn’t seem to do anything.

“Dream almost killed us, Wilbur! Don’t you remember anything he has done to us, to this country? He’s the reason we split away in the first place, don’t you understand that?”

“Niki,” Wilbur tried again, placing his hands gently on the female’s shoulders. “Niki, I know.”

“Why are you helping him?” Niki’s voice was suddenly soft, quiet. “After everything he’s done to us?”   
  


“He doesn’t remember what he’s done.”

“Will-”

“I know that doesn’t excuse it. Trust me, when Tubbo told me that Dream was drowning, I didn’t want to go and help. I almost didn’t. But we created L’Manburg as a safe haven for everyone who needs it, no matter their history.”

Niki didn’t answer.

“I don’t expect you to understand my dumb logic but what I expect you to do is to accept the choice I made. I would never put L’Manburg in danger unless it was for a good cause. You don’t have to look at Dream or talk to him but you just have to remember that he has amnesia. Don’t get mad at something he doesn’t remember doing.”

After a beat of silence, Niki spoke again. “I trust you, Will.”

_ trusttrustcanyoutrusthim _

And with that, she turned and walked out to the front of the caravan, exiting the caravan before Wilbur could say anything else. But, he didn’t have anything else to say.

However, it seemed like the sky gods were against him today when Dream walked into the back of the caravan only moments after Niki left. The smile was wiped clean from his face and his eyes seemed to pierce Wilbur’s very soul.

“You alright?” Wilbur found himself asking. He glanced down at Dream’s chest for a second, where the minecart hit him the hardest. But Dream only nodded. “That’s good.”

“What was she talking about?” Dream blurted out after a few moments of awkward tension. “The blonde, the one you were just talking to; I heard you say my name. You said my name.”

“Dream,” Wilbur swallowed roughly. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Hear what, Wilbur?” Dream took a step forward. “What, hear that I apparently tried to kill you all? Hear that I’m the reason you had to run away, just to be safe? Hear that I’m your enemy, that I’m the person you’ve been fighting against this entire time?” 

Dream took a breath but he wasn’t finished. His breath hitched and he turned slightly away from Wilbur. “Those guys who blew up your wall, they were looking for me, weren’t they?”

“You weren’t supposed to know.”

There was a moment of calm.

  
  
“Cut the bullshit, Wilbur,” Dream screamed, spinning around to face the taller. Wilbur was shocked to see tears spilling down his face. “Am I the villain in your story? Am I the reason you had to run? Am I the reason you live in fear?”

“Dream, it’s complicated-”

“No, it’s not,” Dream suddenly grabbed the front of Wilbur’s jacket. “It’s not, Wilbur.”

“You don’t know the full story.”

“Then tell me. Tell me my memories.”

“It’s not that easy,” Wilbur adopted a calming tone, gently removing Dream’s hands from his jacket. “You have amnesia, Dream. I can’t just tell you your memories and you’ll remember them. It will just feel like I’m telling you about someone else’s life.”

Dream’s voice shifted from rage to almost pleading tone. “Just, please, answer the question. Am I the villain here?” 

Wilbur’s silence was the only answer Dream needed.

_ youarethevillainyouarethevillainyouhurtthemall _

“That’s what I thought,” The phrase, usually said in a cocky or arrogant way, was said this time, in defeat. “I’m going.”

Dream turned to leave but Wilbur bounded forward, grabbing him by the arm. “Where are you going, Dream?”   
  


“Why do you care?” Dream spat back, ripping his arm from Wilbur’s grasp. “I’ve just caused you and your country grief.”

“Dream, you don’t even remember what you did.”

Dream turned around, fire in his eyes. “I may not remember but I know. I’ve probably tried to kill you as well, Wilbur. I can’t just sit here while I know that I’ve tried to hurt you all.”

“I can’t just let you walk out there into the unknown. You could die,” Wilbur took a deep breath. “You don’t remember how to survive, you’ll get slaughtered out there.”

“I can’t stay here, Wilbur.”

“And why not?”

  
  
Dream looked back up at Wilbur. “You know why.”

This time, when Dream walked away, Wilbur didn’t stop him. 

Seconds later, he was alone in the caravan. When he glanced out the window, he saw Dream walk away from the van, towards the new hole in the wall. He saw Tubbo come running at him, saying something that Wilbur couldn’t hear. Dream just smiled softly at them, saying something back before ruffling their short hair. Then, he continued to walk away.

Tubbo only watched after Dream, an unknown look on their face. 

Dream disappeared behind the wall. 

He was gone.

He was gone.

_ gonegonelostinaworldhedoesntremember _

Wilbur stumbled back, leaning heavily on the counter of the caravan, hand rubbing at his mouth. 

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. 

Tubbo came running in, finding Wilbur just staring at the hole where Dream disappeared seconds earlier. They stood there for a few seconds before slowly approaching the president.

“Wilbur?” Tubbo gently laid their hand on Wilbur’s arm. 

  
  
Tubbo seemed to shock Wilbur out of his small trance and Wilbur shook his head, straightening up. “Hey, Tubbo..”

Tubbo tilted their head. “Are you alright?”

“I have so much work to do.”

With a flutter of his L’Manburg coat, Wilbur quickly left the caravan and left Tubbo behind, ignoring Tubbo’s worried stare.

Just like Dream did, Wilbur left L’Manburg, quickly finding a familiar railroad track. Wilbur followed the track religiously until it started to wind up to Tommy’s base; then, he carefully walked down a hill, his feet hitting sand.

He stared out at the ocean, the same ocean Dream fell in only two days ago. Wilbur knew that Dream’s armour, Dream’s mask was still at the bottom of it and if he didn’t go after Dream, didn’t save Dream that his body would be at the bottom of it as well.

_ savesavedidyoutrulysavehim _

The waves gently lapped at the sand near Wilbur’s feet and he closed his eyes, just trying to take in the last rays of the sun. 

It’s almost comedic how fast everything went wrong and it all started when Dream fell into that ocean. What if Tommy didn’t go after Dream? What if Tubbo didn’t come to get Wilbur? What if Wilbur didn’t come to help? What if they just let Dream drown?

  
  
What would have changed?

Would the war actually been over or would it just have been prolonged?

Would Dream’s team backed off once they lost their leader or they have just come back even harder? 

And as questions swirled around in Wilbur’s already chaotic head, one question stood out.

What happens now?

“You seem far away from home, rebel.”

Wilbur froze, already recognizing the voice. He slowly turned around and found himself surrounded; Sapnap, George and Punz, each in glittering netherite armour, all had crossbows pointed straight at Wilbur. Sapnap’s mouth curled up in a smile when he locked eyes with the revolutionist.

“Now, you’re gonna come with us and if you even try to run or call for help, I’m going to put an arrow through your head.”

_ trappedtrappedcanyouescapecanyourun _

\---

Dream refused to look back at L’Manburg, at the walls they built to keep people out, to keep him out. He just continued through the woods that seemed familiar but at the same time, new. Pushing his way through low hanging branches and bushes, Dream soon found himself in a small clearing. However, someone was already there.

“I don’t think we formally met,” The man in the L’Manburg uniform held out his hand. “I’m Eret.”   
  


Dream eyed the hand warily but took it. “I’m Dream but I’m guessing you already know that.”

  
  
Eret’s eyes twinkled behind the sunglasses. “We have met before. I’ve been on this server for awhile now.”

Dream hummed, dropping the others hand. “What are you doing out here?”

  
  
“I could ask you the same question.”

  
  
Glancing at Eret, Dream’s features hardened. “Did you know as well, that I was the enemy here?”

“I did,” Eret admitted. “But Wilbur said not to say anything; he said you had to regain your memories on your own.”

Dream only huffed. “Yeah, he said the same thing to me but I can’t just stay there, knowing that I hurt everyone there in some way.”

“Why don’t you stay with me?” Eret unexpectedly offered. “I have a base not far from here that no one knows about. You can use it as you figure everything out.”

“That would be nice.”

Together, Dream and Eret left the clearing.

_ togethertogetheroneofyouisatraitor _


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy takes Dream back to L'Manburg to find Wilbur and they negotiate with the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, my lovelies <3

“Tell us where he is?”

  
  
“I don’t know, I swear I don’t know!”

“You’re lying to us.”

“Please, I swear I’m not.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Where is Dream, Wilbur?”

“I don’t know, I swear, I swear…”

  
  
_ lieliewhydoyoulietoprotecttheenemy _

\---

“Eret, are you listening?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am.”

“Do you understand the plan?”

  
  
“Yeah, I do but are we doing it without Dream?

“Well, we still don’t know where he is but I have a feeling we will find him very soon.”

  
  
“How?”

  
  
“Let’s just say we have a little bird that we’ll make sing.”

_ betrayelbretrayelwhowillyouforgive _

\---

Dream was missing.

There was no way of telling where he went. 

Wilbur was missing.

There was blood on the sand. 

Tommy gripped his sword tighter, trying not to look up at the railing where he hit Dream and caused this whole thing to happen. 

Here, Dream lost his memory.

Here, Wilbur was taken.

“Were you able to find Eret?” Tommy asked when Tubbo came running up to him.

“Still MIA,” Tubbo admitted. “And I checked all around the woods; Wilbur and Dream aren’t there.”

Tommy frowned, stabbing his sword in the sand. “They have to be somewhere! You said you saw Dream leave, which way did he go?”

  
  
“I don’t know. I went back to see Wilbur in the caravan.”

“Wait, you saw Wil? Do you know where he went?”

  
  
“He just left L’Manburg, Tommy. He could be anywhere,” Tubbo clapped Tommy’s armour-clad shoulder. “We’re going to find him.” 

Tommy let out a weak chuckle. “We better. I don’t want to tell Techno and Phil that he’s missing.”

Tubbo laughed as well. “They would go apeshit.”

Glancing back at the water, Tommy suddenly had a bad feeling in his chest.

Something was going to go wrong. Very, very wrong.

The last time he felt like this, the Dream team attacked them for the very first time.

In war, you learn to trust your gut,

“We should get back,” Tommy whispered, grabbing his sword from the beach. “Maybe the others found something.”

Tubbo simply nodded before turning on his heel, beginning the long trek back home. But Tommy stayed behind for a second, just watching the tide come in slowly. 

Something bad was happening. Something very bad was happening. 

And Tommy wasn’t sure he was ready. 

_ readyreadyreadysetletsgo _

\---

Dream had a bad feeling. He stared out the window in Eret’s small house/base, looking out at the forest and some tea in his hands. It was supposed to be calming, nice but if anything, it made Dream feel more on edge, scared even. 

Eret explained the war in a bit more detail and everytime he mentioned something that Dream did or planned or said, Dream himself couldn’t help but flinch. 

He flinched.

Eret left a few hours ago, around mid-morning and said that he had some business to take care of. Dream didn’t know how but he knew that Eret was keeping something from him; Eret’s eyes darted back and forth, refusing to meet Dream’s gaze and left quickly after he finished, claiming he was late.

Dream was tempted to follow him, tempted to see who he was meeting because it sure wasn’t Wilbur or any of the L’Manburgians but he decided not to; he didn’t want to make things worse. 

However, that fake sense of peace was ruined when Fundy came through the woods, straight at Eret’s base. 

At first, Dream was confused; no one was supposed to know where this place was and yet, Fundy was here. But then, he was worried; something must be wrong. 

Sprinting down the stairs, Dream met Fundy right outside the front door. The half-fox was panting, his eyes a bit wild and almost rabid, a piece of paper in his hand. 

“What’s wrong, Fundy?” Dream gripped Fundy’s tightly to steady the other. “What’s going on?”

  
  
“Wilbur’s missing,” Fundy gasped out. “Tommy found blood on the beach and he hasn’t come back yet. We don’t know where he is.”

That bad feeling in Dream’s chest got worse.

“Take me back to L’Manburg.”

  
  
Fundy simply nodded, already running back down the path. Giving the base one last glance, Dream followed him.

_ followfollowyoufollowhimintotheunknown _

They found Niki first; she was worried, almost frantic and sometimes, she slipped into German. Fundy just told Dream that Tommy was in the caravan before he led Niki away, talking to her softly. She barely even noticed that Dream was there; she was too worried about Wilbur. 

Dream ran towards the caravan, climbing to the backroom where he just was yesterday, confronting Wilbur about his past.

His memories were still gone; sometimes, he got flashes and certain things. He remembered a white bandana, a gold apple, goggles, familiar voices. But every time he tried to reach for them, tried to remember, they stayed just out of reach.

Always out of reach.

Tommy paced along the width of the caravan, mumbling something under his breath as potions brewed beside him. The younger man didn’t even notice Dream enter at first and he didn’t notice until Dream cleared his throat. Tommy jumped.

“Big Man,” Tommy smiled but it seemed strained, almost fake. “Welcome back.”

“Where’s Wilbur?” Dream cut straight to the chase.

But why did he care? Dream barely knew these people and apparently, he fought a war against them. So, why did he fight against the three that blew up the wall, why did he feel so distraught over finding out about the war, why did he care if Wilbur was missing or not?

He didn’t care. He didn’t care. 

“What happened, Tommy?” Dream blurted out the words before he could stop himself. 

“After you left, Wilbur said he had work to do and left L’Manburg. He didn’t come back so we went to find him and there was blood on the beach. He’s gone.”

  
  
Dream felt himself go pale. “It’s the people who were looking for me, wasn’t it?”   
  


Tommy’s eyes widened slightly before he nodded. “George, Sapnap, and Punz. They were your...friends, your side of the war. They’re looking for you.”

“Well, they can back off,” Dream snapped. “I’m not going to remember them and kidnapping Wilbur isn’t going to help.”

“Why do you care about Wilbur?” Tommy took a step forward, yelling. “Days ago you were attacking us and hurting us and you could have killed him. Stop pretending you care, Dream, we know you don’t!”   
  


“I don’t remember what I’ve done!” Dream screamed back. “I don’t remember this war, Tommy; I don’t remember anything. You guys were the first people I saw, the first people I met so of course I care. You guys took care of me and helped me heal so I-”

“But I hit you, Dream. I’m the reason you have amnesia in the first place! You just stood on the tracks and I couldn’t slow down,” Tommy suddenly stopped, like he never meant to tell him that. “The least I could do was make sure you survived.”

  
  
“I never knew that.”

“Well, of course you didn’t, dipshit.”

Dream sighed heavily. “Look, Tommy, I know that I’ve caused your country grief and I can never undo that but I want to atleast try. Wilbur went off because I did so I should be the one to bring him back.”

Tommy just stared at Dream. 

Dream stared back. “What?”

  
  
“That was the first time you called L’Manburg a country.”

Dream glanced around at the caravan and outside. “It looks like a country to me but this country needs a president.”

Walking towards the entrance of the caravan, Dream glanced back. “Come on, let’s go find Wilbur.”

Tommy nodded and joined him. 

_ warwaryoufightbutcanyouwin _

\---

George, Sapnap, Punz,

We write this to you in hopes of coming to an agreement about a meeting that would take place between both L’Manburg and the Dream SMP tomorrow. 

We know you have Wilbur. We have Dream. 

An unfortunate accident occurred where Dream lost all of his memories and was found by Tommy. We brought him to L’Manburg to heal him but when he woke, we figured out he had amnesia. 

We were hesitant to bring him to you because we were worried that you would believe that we kidnapped him or that we intentionally hurt him when in reality, we tried to save him.

So, tomorrow, we hope to offer a deal; you give us Wilbur and we give you Dream. 

If you choose to accept it, we will meet at dawn on the beach near Tommy’s base. Bring Wilbur and we’ll bring Dream. 

Dream has yet to regain his memories but we have told you about the war, about everything. He says that there are flashes of what we think are memories but nothing concrete yet. Hopefully, you’ll find a way to help him because we were unable to. 

Please consider this offer. It will simply be a meeting to exchange them and then the fighting can commence. A white flag will be raised for tomorrow and then, the day after, the war will continue. 

Sincerely, L’Manburg

Fundy Niki Tommy Tubbo Eret

_ peacepeaceyouraiseyourflagbutisittrue _


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet at dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter boys
> 
> hopefully, the ending satisfies you <3

The sun bled over the trees. 

The world seemed to be silent. 

On one side, the L’Manburgians prepared for peace.

On the other, the Dream SMP prepared for war.

On one side, a man with no memories helped the people he can call friends.

On the other side, a man stumbled with blood dripping down his face alone.

Dawn drawn near.

It was time.

_ endingendingareyoureadyforitalltoend _

\---

Dream shifted from foot to foot, his nervousness bubbling up inside of him. Glancing to the right, he saw the rest of the L’Manburgians who all stared across the beach, waiting for the others to show up as the first rays of the sun peeked over the horizon. 

Next to Dream was Tubbo who kept glancing up at him. Dream smiled reassuringly at them and dropped his hand into their hair, ruffling it softly.

“Wilbur will be fine, Tubbo,” Dream whispered. 

“I know,” Tubbo gulped. “I’m worried about you too, Dream. I just don’t understand why your memories are still gone.”

“I promise it will be okay,” Dream pulled the younger into a small half-hug. “It’s going to be just fine.”

Tommy stood next to Tubbo, standing on his tip-toes as he also tried to look professional. But if anything, he looked worried as he searched for the opposing group. 

Niki was beside Tommy and similar to the teenager, she was waiting for the other team to show up. She had a bag over her shoulder full of potions; she was never really a fighter after all. 

Fundy and Eret were next to her and while Fundy looked determined, Eret looked...nervous. They kept glancing at Dream out of the corner of their eyes, when they thought no one was looking,

They were hiding something.

Finally, a group emerged from the trees across the beach but Dream only counted two people; one had a white bandana and the other had white goggles. They were each dressed in glowing armour while the L’Manburgians had no armour, no weapons. 

But Dream vaguely recognized the two. Tommy said that they were his friends, that they were a part of his side.

He didn’t know where to stand.

_ choosechooseitstimetochoose _

“Where’s Wilbur?” Tommy called out, stepping forward as George and Sapnap stopped, about a dozen feet between the two sides. “It was supposed to be a trade.”

  
  
“Dream, first,” George announced, his eyes glinting behind his goggles. Dream has seen those goggles before. “Then, Wilbur.”

  
  
Tommy glanced at Dream who nodded before walking across the sand towards his friends; were they his friends? Dream didn’t remember.

Why didn’t he remember?

  
  
Dream stood next to George, staring back at L’Manburg, at the people who saved him when they had every reason to let him drown. Eret gave him their home, Fundy healed him, Niki took care of him, Tommy protected him, and Tubbo befriended him.

Dream didn’t understand why he fought a war against them in the first place. 

“Now, Wilbur,” Tommy’s hand unconsciously moved towards the hilt of his sword, always ready for a fight. “That was the deal.”

“Deals change,” Sapnap hummed. “People change.”

  
  
“What are you talking about?”

“You can’t see what’s in front of you, can you, Tommy?” Sapnap took a step forward, a smirk on his face. “You’re not getting Wilbur back.”

The L’Manburgians exploded in outrage but Dream stayed silent.

Sapnap and George were planning something.

But what?

“We gave you, Dream-” Niki began to say but George cut her off.

“Not after you almost killed him,” George squeezed Dream’s shoulder painfully; a reminder that he was stuck with them even though Dream didn’t remember them. “Yes, Tommy, we know.”

“How?” Tommy gasped out, glancing at Dream who shook his head frantically.

Sapnap only chuckled. “It wasn’t Dream; it was one of your own.”

_ whowhowhoistheimposteramongus _

“Come out, Eret.”

They took a step forward.

“Eret?” Fundy’s voice was weak, almost silent. Eret glanced back, their eyes hidden behind those sunglasses. “How could you?”

  
  
Eret didn’t respond but they didn’t move close to either side; rather, they stayed in the middle. 

“The war ends here, boys; we have your leader,” George smiled wide. “We’re merciful enough to let you go this time. You’ll dismantle L’Manburg and surrender and maybe we’ll give Wilbur back.”

  
  
“And if we don’t see it happen,” Sapnap leaned forward. “We’ll do it ourselves, leave nothing standing and you’ll watch as we kill Wilbur. Your little revolution is over.”

There was silence after Sapnap’s declaration. 

“What,” Sapnap stepped forward and leaned towards Tommy. “Nothing to say?”

  
  
Tommy shook in rage and he finally looked at Sapnap. “You fucked up.”

With a yell, Tommy pulled out his sword and lunged at Sapnap who had barely anytime to react. In a loud clang, Tommy’s sword met Sapnap’s in the middle of the beach. 

“Aw, is the child mad?” Sapnap teased.

“No,” Tommy glared. “I’m pissed.”

In a short few seconds, the beach dissolved into chaos. Tommy, along with Tubbo, teamed up on Sapnap while Fundy went against George who pushed Dream out of the line of fire. Dream fell to the ground, watching George and Fundy duel. 

Niki stayed behind and Dream caught her eye. She only smiled at him before whipping towards Sapnap, pulling a potion of harming out of her bag and throwing it at his feet. Sapnap, who was about to hit Tubbo, stumbled back as the potion hit him, giving Tommy and Tubbo the upper hand. 

Someone helped Dream up and when Dream glanced behind him, he found Eret there.

“What do you want?” Dream took a step away.

“I know what they’re planning.”   
  


_ Trusttrustdoyoutrustatraitor _

The fighting continued. No one noticed when Dream snuck away. 

“Enough!” George yelled as he pushed Fundy back. Miraculously, everyone stopped. “We gave you your chance to back down.” 

George raised his hand and glanced behind him, making a movement with his hand. 

Everyone was watching.

Punz appeared from behind Tommy’s base, stepping onto the railroad tracks. And being pushed in front of him was Wilbur, hands tied together and an absolute mess. His L’Manburg uniform was dirty and ripped and fresh blood dripped down his face. He looked two steps away from death and Punz held a sword to his throat. 

“Wilbur!” Niki yelled and Wilbur glanced up, a small and bloody smile on his face. 

Everyone was watching.

“You fucking tortured him?” Tommy yelled in outrage. “Jeez, Gogy, I didn’t know you would stoop this low.”

George only smiled as he watched Punz lead Wilbur to the edge of the railroad tracks, where Tommy hit Dream oh so long ago.

“We gave you a chance,” Sapnap repeated George. “We told you that Wilbur would be saved if you surrendered. You didn’t.”

“Guys, let’s think about this-” Eret stepped forward, alone.

“Shut up, Eret,” George snapped. “You have your castle now fuck off.”

“You guys can’t be serious,” Fundy glanced at Wilbur worriedly. “You’re gonna kill him over all of this?”

  
  
“We gave you your chance!” Sapnap screamed. “Punz, do it!”

  
  
“I wouldn’t.”

They all looked back up at the tracks. There, slowly approaching Punz and Wilbur, was Dream, a familiar crossbow in his hands pointing straight at Punz. 

Sapnap’s eyes widened and he glanced back; Dream’s crossbow, which was strapped to his back for safe keeping, was gone.

“Dream, get down from there,” George commanded as Dream shuffled ever so closer to Punz who gripped Wilbur’s collar tightly. “Dream, get down.”   
  


“You can’t tell me to do anything,” Dream yelled. “I don’t know who you are. I don’t recognize you.”

“We’re your friends!” 

_ friendsfriendswhoareyourtruefriends _

“Punz, let Wilbur go,” Dream aimed the crossbow straight at Punz’s head. “This doesn’t have to end like this.”   
  


“Just let him go,” Tommy yelled from the ground, his sword tightly held in his hand. Tubbo stood next to him. “You don’t have to kill him.”

“Tommy,” Wilbur spoke up for the first time, his voice harsh and rough. “It’s okay, Tommy.”

Wilbur looked up at Dream, ignoring the sword by his throat. ‘Dream, back off.”

“Wilbur…” Wilbur smiled at Dream and he relented, lowering his crossbow. 

It was the wrong move.

In one fluid movement, Punz shoved Wilbur to the edge of the tracks and swung his knockback sword at the leader. 

And in almost slow motion, they all watched as Punz’s sword made contact and sent Wilbur flying into the ocean. People were screaming as they watched him hit the water with a splash and started to sink. 

Sink, sink,  _ drown. _

Dream felt his eyes widen and he threw the familiar crossbow away, running down the track. The L’Manburgians, Eret, Sapnap, and George ran to the edge of the beach and Tubbo noticed Dream, screaming for him to stop.

Dream didn’t stop. He barrelled past Punz and dove into the ocean after Wilbur.

Drown, drown,  _ die. _

He hit the cold water without any chance to adjust before he was swimming towards the leader. Wilbur kept sinking, his brown hair fanning around him like a halo. But he was no angel. 

Then, again, was Dream?

Dream passed by a buried netherrite chestplate and a half-buried netherrite boots but his mind was set on chasing down Wilbur as he sank faster than Dream could swim. Blood floated up from the wound on the president’s chest. 

Die, die,  _ bleed. _

Wilbur hit the bottom of the ocean and sand puffed up around him; his eyes were closed and he looked...dead. Dream finally reached Wilbur and reached out for him but before he could grab the elder, he noticed something in the sand. 

It was a white porcelain mask with two dots and a curved line resembling a smiley face. 

And Dream finally remembered. 

Bleed, bleed,  _ heal.  _

\---

Tommy stared out at the ocean, his heart in his chest. They were down there for two long with no movement, no air. 

For a second, he debated whether to jump in there himself when Dream suddenly emerged, gasping, with Wilbur’s arm over his shoulder. 

Dream swam towards the beach, carrying Wilbur and something else in his other hand. Sapnap and Tommy dove out to the sea, each helping Dream get Wilbur to the beach. 

Wilbur was placed gently on the sand and Niki knelt over him, grabbing potions from her bag as she worked to save them. Dream stood at Wilbur’s feet and when Tommy glanced at him, Tommy saw the mask in his hand.

Dream noticed and he smiled, staring at the mask. “I remember.”

Tommy looked at Dream before back at Wilbur. “Why did you save him?”

  
  
“Because he saved me.”

_ deaddeadalive _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for all the love on this story! i enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> until next time :)


End file.
